


Marry Me

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Heartache, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: His life changed the day he received the invitation in the mail...





	Marry Me

His life changed the day he received the invitation in the mail. His heart sank the moment he read what the invitation said. In bold letters it had read

 

                  **'You are invited to attend the wedding of Kate Fuller & Antonio Garcia'**

**Date: November 3rd, 2018**

**Time: 1 p.m**

**Place: Bethel Baptist**

 

As he was reading the invitation Richie walked in and noticed Seth

 

"Hey what are you reading?"

 

"It is an invitation to Kate's wedding"

 

"What? She is getting married. I didn't even know she was dating anyone"

 

"I didn't either"

 

"Haven't you two been talking since she left?"

 

"Yes Richie but she failed to mention the guy to me"

 

"Well I am disappointed that she failed to say anything so you be sure to tell her that I am not going. Are you going to go?"

 

"I haven't decided yet. Look Richie no offense but I need to be alone"

 

Seth grabbed the invitation off the desk and got up and walked out. He got in his car and drove to the last spot him and Kate were at together. He remembered the day like it was yesterday but in fact that day was two years ago. He remembered what they spoke and the promises she had made. 

 

**2 years ago:**

 

**Seth and Kate were sitting on the hood of his car when Kate spoke up**

 

**"Seth I hope you understand why I have to do this. It doesn't mean I won't come back because I promise you I will. I need to be by myself for awhile.  After everything with Amaru I need to heal. Can you understand?"**

 

**"Princess I do understand. I am not going to lie I don't like the fact of you being in Bethel by yourself but I am not going to stop you. I just hope it won't be forever"**

 

**"It won't be Seth I promise. I also promise to call or text you everyday to let you know how I am doing. I will also let you know when I will come back."**

 

**"Alright Kate. I will take your word for it."**

 

**They drove back to JackKnife Jed's and she packed her bags and gave Richie a hug and a kiss on his cheek with a promise that she would be back someday. Seth drove her to the bus station and got out with her. Before the bus got there he gave her a hug and whispered in her ear**

 

**"I am going to miss you princess"**

 

**"I am going to miss you too"**

 

Present Day:

 

Now it was two years later and she never kept her word about coming back and she was now getting married to some other guy. He couldn't understand why she never him about this guy when they talked on the phone. He also felt at fault for setting this in motion because deep down he knew how he felt about her. He was madly in love with Kate Fuller. He had been since their so called Mexican honeymoon as Richie liked to call it. Sitting there thinking he knew what he had to do. He pulled out his phone and sent her a text telling her he was coming to Bethel and that he needed to see her. 

 

It took him two hours before he arrived in Bethel and once he got to the hotel he text Kate again telling her he arrived and he had asked that she come to the hotel alone.

 

About thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. He went to open it and there stood Kate looking even more beautiful then the last time he saw her. 

 

"Hey Seth"

 

"Hey princess, long time no see. Would you please come in?"

 

She walked into the room and sat down on one of the couches in the room

 

"What did you want to see me for?"

 

"Kate I am going to shoot straight to the point. You can't marry this guy"

 

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you to tell who I can and cannot marry?"

 

"I am the guy who has protected you every time there was trouble. I am the guy who was heart broken when I thought you had died. I am the guy that watched you walk through the gates of hell and thinking I would never see you again. I am the guy that ignored his own feelings to make you happy when you wanted to be yourself. I am guy who waited all this time for you to come back when you made a promise to come back. I am the guy who has been in love with you since our Mexican honeymoon. I know I made mistakes and did some things that hurt you when I thought I was protecting and you know how sorry I am for that. I am also the guy that you should marry"

 

"What? You want to marry me?"

 

"Yes Kate.. Will you please marry me? I want to be the one that takes care of you. I will gladly give up everything just to be with you."

 

"I'm sorry Seth I can't I made a promise to be with Antonio for the rest of our lives"

 

Seth's heart had shattered when she said no. 

 

"Then I am sorry Kate I won't be attending the wedding. Funny how you can keep your promise to the guy but you can't keep your promise you made to me or to Richie. I also think it is best that you lose my number"

 

"I don't want to stop talking to you. I want us to still be friends"

 

"I can't Kate I just can't. I think you should leave"

 

With tears rolling down her face she held her head down as she walked to the door. She put her hand on the door knob and started to turn when she stopped and turned around and looked at him.

 

"Kiss me"

 

"What?"

 

"I said kiss me"

 

"What for? You have made it perfectly clear that you don't want to be with me."

 

"Please Seth just kiss me."

 

Seth looked into her beautiful green eyes and he knew he couldn't deny her. He walked over to her and brought his hand up and cupped her cheek and he leaned his head forward and as soon as his lips touched hers they both felt the sparks and Kate knew she was being stupid. She knew that Seth was her one true love. Her arms moved behind his neck and pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss when her mouth opened. They kissed for several minutes and when they pulled apart she looked into his hazel eyes and said the right answer.

 

"Yes"

 

"Yes what?"

 

"I will marry you"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome


End file.
